


Walking to School Usually Sucks

by DeanWinchesterIsTheCoolest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTheCoolest/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTheCoolest
Summary: Peter Parker started walking to school for many reasons after he became Spider-man. And although it beat the overcrowded bus, it still sucked. Especially in the freezing month of January in New York. Generally his walks are pretty lame and it's not until he reaches Midtown and meets up with Ned that his day really starts,  but this morning- well, he'll definitely be scream-whispering the details at Ned as they walk to chem.





	1. Introduction

"Peter honey, don't forget your lunch!" Aunt May called from the kitchen. Peter slapped himself on the forehead and stepped back into the apartment closing the front door. Peter is what you would call an unorganized person but today he just feels a little more hurried than usual. He rushed back into the kitchen to see his loving aunt sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her morning tea, free hand holding out the lunch she packed for him. 

"Thanks May!" He grabbed the Captain America themed bag, swung his backpack over his shoulder (a difficult task with the obnoxiously large winter coat on [he didn't really need it, super powers and all really kept you warm in the winter, but May insisted]) and onto the kitchen table. Un-zip. Push folders and notebooks out of the way. Shove lunchbox in. Zip-up. Kiss May goodbye. Pull backpack back on. Yep, he was all ready for the day. 

He headed out of the apartment stepping out into the cold air. He began walking down his street, past his neighbor Mary Jane's apartment, past his old bus stop. He had almost made it to the streetlight when he realized what he was missing.

"School's shorter than I remember! Back so soon?" Laughed Aunt May as he swung open the door. 

"Sorry May just forgot my, web- no- pleb scooters?" Crap, good one Parker! He ran to his room anyway and grabbed them. At this rate he'd make it to school by tomorrow.

He had started walking to school for many reasons after he became Spider-man. For example, like sitting in the school cafeteria, sitting in the noisy bus now hurt like hell with his enhanced hearing. His powers made him feel safe walking on the streets of New York like he never had before- and, if he sensed any crime on the way, he could whip on his mask and knock-out some bad guys before school even started. Last of all, if he had any extra time, which he almost never did, he could take the long way to school past the Avengers tower and maybe, maybe, spot one of his favorite heroes.

Today his heroes (and some others) would come his way.


	2. Close Encounter

This time Peter made it past the stoplight. In fact he walked all the way down the sidewalk to Queensboro bridge when he felt it. His spidey sense was going off the charts. Peter tried not to panic, instead mentally pushing himself into super-hero mode. Which, luckily translated into pushing the civilian couple walking in front of him (and himself) forward just as the freaking WINTER SOLDIER crashed into the glass window of the restaurant they were next to seconds before with what appeared to be the head of a purple alien creature held tightly in his grasp. That's definitely gonna leave a mark. 

A shrill scream came from the woman he saved before she grabbed her (now extremely pale) husband (?) and booked it. Peter, without thinking, crouched down lending a hand to the recovering hero. In return he got a look that would make even Einstein feel like an idiot. Of course, he wasn't in his suit.

"Kid, run!" Barnes yelled obviously confused. And then, simultaneously, his spidey-sense went off and a purple limb collided with his neck. Fuck. He went rag-doll in his best impression of poor-non-radioactive-civilian-hit-in-the-head-by-disgusting-alien-foot as the Winter Soldier and the second alien duked it out. He hoped his pre-calc homework didn't get too squished.

=

By the time Bucky defeated the monster blob of an alien, what the hell was the world coming to, I mean really, the stupidly Steve-like kid had disappeared from his spot on the sidewalk. Hopefully someone had found him and took him to the hospital.

=

In reality, Peter was preparing to join the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anybody who reads this, I know it's really fricking short at the moment but I would love to hear really anything from you guys in the comments. (Criticism and tips welcomed). This is my first fic and from now on I'm planning to update with something every day. I'm working on my skills as a writer and thought what better way to do this than write about the characters I already love.


End file.
